


Homecoming Part 1

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose, Gen, Non-Linear Meetings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: In getting back to her linear Doctor, Lilith gets stuck on the planet Metosia. There, she runs into the one person she wants to see at the last time she wants to see them.





	

Lilith used to wear dresses. She didn’t anymore.

Lilith did not like to wear dresses or skirts or anything remotely fancy.

Lilith was wearing a beige, sleeveless dress that hung down to her ankles.

Lilith was not happy.

She sat on the wooden throne, rubbing her temples. “I sent you to find a box,” she said. “A  _ big _ box. A big  _ blue _ box. A  _ big blue _ box that says ‘police’. And what do you do? You bring me a blonde.”

Not that Lilith wasn’t happy to see the said blonde, far from it. But one look at her outfit, that damned blue leather jacket, and she knew exactly where the blonde was in her timeline. Nowhere that Lilith liked, that’s where.

“The yellow girl claimed to be seeking the blue box as well, My Lady,” one of the guards that was holding the blonde’s chains told her. “We believe she may have information that would benefit you.”

Lilith glared at the Metosic man. “Leave us.”

“My Lady, perhaps we should stay to protect—”

“Are you insinuating that I cannot defend myself against a single, unarmed mortal girl?” she asked, eyes blazing.

“N-no, My Lady,” the other guard stammered and the two of them hurried out of the room.

Lilith sighed. “I’m getting real sick of being called ‘ _ My Lady _ ’.” She got up from the throne and let the blonde out of her chains. “Better?”

“Thanks,” the blonde said, rubbing her wrists. “How’d you get the title?”

“I appeared in the middle of a religious ceremony. Apparently, I look like the Metosic goddess, Kylaved. No one believed I was just a traveler with a vortex manipulator.”

“Time Agent?” she guessed.

Lilith shook her head. “Nah. I never liked the fifty first century.”

The blonde eyed her bare wrist. “Where is it now?”

“Hidden under the throne,” Lilith answered, jabbing her thumb at the chair behind her. “I haven’t had the time to actually use it to get me off this damned planet.”

“Is that why you’re looking for the TARDIS?” the girl asked. “To get away from here?”

“I’m trying to get home. Been away from awhile and it’d be nice to see the Old Girl again.” Lilith studied the girl in front of her. “So, what’s your issue?”

She frowned. “My issue?”

“No one goes gallivanting around the universe trying to find the Doctor unless there’s a problem that needs solving.”

The blonde shifted. “The stars are going out.”

“The stars,” Lilith repeated. “That would make you Rose Tyler.”

“He’s mentioned me?”

The ginger rolled her eyes. “The man can talk someone’s ear off. It’s safe to say that he’s mentioned  _ the  _ Rose Tyler once or twice.” Lilith specifically did  _ not _ mention that it was, in fact, Rose Tyler who had told her the story of the stars going out. “The Doctor you’re looking for, he wears pinstripes, right?”

Rose nodded. “That’s him.”

“I’m looking to get back to the one with the bowtie obsession,” Lilith said. “Otherwise, I’d help you get back to him.”

“Would you?” Rose asked, suspiciously. “Who are you?”

Lilith flinched. “No one of any real importance,” she said, airily. “But you, you’ve got the multi-verse to save. Maybe it’s time for you to get back to it.”

“Right.” Rose went to power up the dimension cannon, but Lilith stopped her. “What?”

“I need to block your memories first. You can’t remember meeting me here. You can’t recognize me the next time we run into each other. If your focus slips for one second we could have reapers on out hands. Them or a dead Doctor.”

The blonde gulped and nodded. “Okay.”

Lilith put her fingers to Rose’s temples. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, placing Rose’s time on Metosia in the back of her mind. “I’m sorry you lost him. I’m sorry I couldn’t fix it. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

Rose’s eyes stayed closed as Lilith activated the cannon for her. Timelines shuddered and she disappeared in a flash of light.

Lilith sighed and took out her vortex manipulator. The coordinates for the most recent landing of the TARDIS were found and set. “Mandalore,” she murmured, grabbing the TARDIS tracker she had built. “Alright.  _ Vamanos _ .”


End file.
